


Slipping Back

by yauksiei



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Because Slipping Away killed my feelings, Computers Being Tossed Out Of Windows, Established Relationship, Humor, I do not know this Fourth Wall that you speak of, I'm thinking this is Crack, M/M, Tried to keep it light hearted, and I want them back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yauksiei/pseuds/yauksiei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is being so nice to Stiles today. He wonders why. (In which the authoress has a lot of feelings after reading Slipping Away and wishes to shower Stiles with love, even if he doesn't know why until later)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slipping Back

**Author's Note:**

> Fourth Wall's gone, and the Teen Wolf characters are reading fanfiction for the sake of this fanfiction.
> 
> Also, just so we're clear, I am not insulting the writer of Slipping Away in any shape or form. Despite it's emotion-crushing plot, that fic was very good and well written. I love all of my fellow shippers/fans, and I love you too, if you're reading this. <3 thanks for writing it, even though my feels basically committed suicide.
> 
> Speaking of which, if any of you haven't read Slipping Away on FF, go do it now. It will make you cry, but it's definitely worth a read.

Stiles didn't know what he did to deserve the sudden surge of affection.

The wave had started out small, when he received a call from Scott in the middle of the night. With everything being as peaceful as it could get, that was weird in itself.

His voice was filled with the sleep he'd actually been able to get recently since things calmed down. "Scott, It's one in the morning."

_"Stiles! Oh thank God!"_

"...you ok, buddy?"

 _"Are_ you _?"_

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

_"Are you sure? Not using any special soap?"_

Was he high? Drunk? Half-asleep? (Stiles vaguely wonders on the reason as the why he didn't assume Scott was half-asleep first) "I...started using Dove a couple days ago?"

_"WHY?!"_

"Fuck, man! Calm down! Why does my _soap_ matter?" Stiles interrupted him before he could answer that question, because he was almost afraid of what he'd get in response. "You know what, never mind. Just...just go to sleep, and I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

......

"Scott?"

_"Ok. But, um, Stiles? I know I don't say it as often anymore since Allison and the whole werewolf thing, but...I really do love you, man. You're my best friend, and I'm sorry I haven't been around as much anymore. I'll try to do better. Promise."_

Stiles wondered if Scott could feel his 'da fuq?' stare through the phone. "Um...thanks, dude. Love you too. Now then, put some bandages on your bleeding heart and go to bed."

They said their goodbyes and hung up. Stiles shook his head as he put his phone down and stumbled back onto the mattress, brushing it off as Scott either having a rough night or something. He'd ask about it tomorrow, and that would be the end of it.

Well, he was wrong, because he is Stiles, and apparently if he hasn't researched it, he's wrong.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning was a Friday. That was the day the tsunami started to rise.

Stiles was on his way to his Jeep, but stopped when he saw a familiar black Camaro sitting in front of his house, with a grouchier than usual Derek Hale in the driver's seat.

"Get in," the Alpha ordered in a no-nonsense tone, reaching over to open the door for him. Stiles hesitated, keys jingling on his finger. His dad might worry if his car was still in the driveway and his son wasn't there...

"Stiles."

...then again, if he called or texted, Stiles would just tell him that his super ultra mega sexy boyfriend (who apparently deserved a lot of adjectives in his title for being so unbelievably hot) picked him up from home. Yeah, that'll work.

So, the teen climbed into the passenger seat, settling his backpack in between his feet. As soon as they were off, Derek did something he didn't normally do. Which was grab his hand and kiss it.

"What's up?" Stiles asked instantly, because he knew Derek enough by now to know that that gesture meant his sourwolf was close to having an actual emotion. And when he had an emotion, it usually wasn't good. Unless of course, he was happy. If that was the case, Stiles wanted to know all the more what was going on, preparing to make a mental note of whatever it was so that he could do it in the future.

However, Derek answered with an unsatisfying (and obviously untrue), "Nothing."

Stiles glowered at him. "Come on, Derek. You can't just go and do that and not give me an explanation."

Apparently he thought he could.

"Derek."

Those kissable lips remained pursed, like he was sucking on an orange. Come to think of it, Derek Hale almost always looked like that.

"You know I'm going to keep asking until you tell me."

"I love you."

....ok, where the friggles did _that_ come from? "I...love you too. Um, not that I'm not totally flattered by this sudden burst of affection from you--seriously dude, don't get so excited, you might pull something--but you still haven't answered my question."

Derek continued as if he hadn't heard. "I know I don't say it often, but I do...love you. And I always will. Got it?"

"I get it, and that's awesome, makes me throw up rainbows, but--"

"Don't get sick."

Stiles was baffled by how Derek actually looked _scared_. "Wha--I was only kidding about throwing up, I can't actually open my mouth and have rainbows tumbling out--"

"Don't joke about it, then. It's not funny, Stiles."

Derek refused to speak for the rest of the drive. When they got to the school, Stiles' confusion only grew when Derek strode over to his side and gave him a deep kiss in front of the entire parking lot.

Seriously, first Scott and now this. Stiles enjoyed the attention and all, but really? What was going _on_ with everyone?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As soon as Stiles stepped into homeroom, the poor confuzzled teen found himself sandwiched between two werewolves. The class shot them strange looks that Stiles already received on a daily basis, only this time he could fully understand why because he didn't make it a habit to squish himself between Scott McCall and Jackson Whittemore. At least Jackson only gave him a short squeeze before scurrying to his seat due to the fact that he had an image to maintain. Which, honestly, was the only--and probably the last--time Stiles would be grateful for Jackson's ego.

Scott held on, though. "It's so good to see you!" he said into Stiles' shoulder.

"Dude, you saw me yesterday, the day before that, and the day before that," Stiles grunted, finally managing to pry him away, "Geez, what's gotten into you guys? First you with the phone call, then Derek being all weird in the car--and when I say weird, I mean weird for him--and now suddenly I'm a burger between two furry buns!"

By now they've taken their seats, but the stares haven't lessened.

"Can't I just be happy to see you?" Scott asked, puppy eyes turned up to over 9000.

"And I'm happy too, but seriously. Did you have a dream where I like, died or something? And if you did, why?"

Correction. _Now_ the puppy eyes were over 9000. "Don't talk about you dying, Stiles! Just don't! It's not cool, man!"

Stiles made grand confused gestures with his hands to convey how exasperated he was (see "flailing"), "I'm not gonna die! See? I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere. Got it?"

A small nod.

"Ok."

Hopefully that would be the end of it. Stiles was an affectionate guy by nature, but this...this was just _odd_.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Is there a law in the universe that dictates Stiles must be wrong?

"STILES!"

Yeah. There must be. Otherwise, Stiles would not be almost tackled at lunch by Allison and Lydia (though their hugs made him warm and fuzzy and heeey, happened to his masculinity today?), having just enough time to regain his already horrible balance before his back hit the unforgiving floor.

"That's me," he huffed, thankful that he hadn't gotten his food yet, otherwise he might have had to mourn for a little while there. "Not that I don't enjoy sudden attacks from two beautiful ladies, but is there a reason two beautiful ladies suddenly attacked me in the middle of a school cafeteria?"

A pair of arms wove tightly around Stiles' shoulders, forcing him to correct himself. "Scratch that. Two beautiful ladies and a little ball of fur."

Isaac growled a little at the jab at his wolfyhood, but didn't pull away in the slightest. So, ladies and gentleman, Stiles Stilinski, standing in a high school cafeteria, sandwiched once again. While Stiles Stilinski has managed to gain a little patience over the year (he's dating Derek Hale, anyway), he has limits. This, this right here, was his limit.

No, wait. Wrong again. A text from his dad read:

_Stiles you ok? Find any bruises on your body lately? What about your soap?_

_By the way, we are having a long talk about werewolves when you get home._

_\--Dad_

" _Again_ with the soap?!" Stiles cried, wriggling himself free from the now quartet (because Scott decided he wanted another hug) and storming over to the lunch trays. "Why is everyone so worried about me today? I'm fine! I'm perfectly fine! I look fine, I _feel fine_!"

"Sure about that, dude?" a random guy next to him ask, brow raised, "You're talkin' to yourself."

"The voices in my head tell me it's ok to think out loud," Stiles deadpanned.

The guy hurried off. Stiles sighed and got his lunch.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After school, Stiles agreed to go over to Derek's house to spend some time with him as long as Scott, Allison, Lydia, Jackson, and Isaac came along too.

So here he was now, getting out of the Camaro. Before he reached the porch however, he was met with a strange sight.

"Derek...is that your computer?"

Derek barely glanced at it, continuing his trek towards the door and tugging Stiles along when the other didn't immediately follow. "Yeah."

"Why is it outside? And why is your window smashed? Did you...did you throw it out the window?"

"Maybe."

"Wha--I--ok you know what, after today, I'm just not going to ask why."

Peter opened the door before Derek could, and almost instantly put a hand on Stiles' shoulder. He smiled in his creepy (yet strangely sassy) Peter way. "Hello, Stiles. It's very good to see you."

Stiles didn't know whether to be happy about that or not.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Everyone was gathered in the living room when Stiles addressed the problem. Well, ok, it wasn't exactly a _problem_ , but he still wanted to know what he did so right that deserved so many hugs and declarations of love. As he had done earlier that day, he prepared to take a mental note on what it was so that he could do it again in the near future.

Sadly, the internal notepad was shoved aside yet again, because apparently Stiles hadn't done anything. Someone else had.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At first he was really creeped out that so many people knew--and wrote stuff--about his life and briefly wondered if he should get his dad on it. But Isaac reported that Sheriff Stilinski had even read this "fanfiction" and for some unknown reason that he didn't want to begin to fathom, was--along with everyone else--entirely ok with having internet stalkers.

Anyway, the story was called Slipping Away. It was only a piece of fiction--about _Stiles_ \--so it couldn't be that bad--

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"DEREK. DEREK, THROW IT OUT THE WINDOW!" Stiles sobbed. He would have thrown Jackson's laptop out himself, but he knew just from looking at it that he wouldn't be able to do it like his werewolf boyfriend could.

Derek did as directed, and tossed the laptop out as he had with his own computer, Jackson snapping through his own tears that he was going to have to pay for it. However, his words lacked heat because he was too busy trying to hug Stiles with the others.

The night was spent in tears and cuddles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Sorry it's a bit bad XP but once again, if you haven't read Slipping Away, DO IT!!!! It'll hurt like nothing else, but it's still really good!


End file.
